I'm There
by MysteriousEmo
Summary: "Every high and every low you're gonna go through, you don't have to be afraid I am with you." After Kairi's mum died, she hasn't been her usual self. Can Namine cheer her up, or will Kairi fall apart. KAIRIxNAMINE! N'awwww, they're so cute! Uh, rated T for girls kissing and language I suppose. ENJOY!


**A/N: **I'M BLUE! DA BA DEE, DA BA DIE! I found that song again! And, now it's stuck in my head. Fuck. I've had it on repeat for the last hour, uh, kinda. :D Anyone know how to turn off sticky keys? I was playing a video game and I wanted to run, but it wouldn't so I repeatedly pressed 'shift' which turned on sticky keys and I kinda died ...  
ANYWAY! I should probably be working on Somebody Make Me Feel, but I heard this song and just knew I had to write it! It's an amazing song and I love it. The song is 'The Sun Is Rising' by Britt Nicole. You should listen to it. It's amazing! Go. Go now. Go now and listen. Go now and listen to this song. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **In no form whatsoever do I own Kingdom Hearts. I never will, no matter how much I beg :D

* * *

"_When life has cut too deep and left you hurting.  
The future you had hoped for is now burning"_

As soon as Kairi heard the soft, melodic voice through the music room door she turned and peered through the door. Her auburn hair falling softly around her face, she swept her eyes over the small practice room. Sitting at the baby grand piano sat Roxas, her girlfriend's older brother. Shifting her gaze from the blond boy at the piano, Kairi saw her. There, leaning on the piano and singing softly, was her shy, beautiful blonde girlfriend. Naminé. The one who made her small with the smallest thing. The one who made Kairi get up in the morning. The one who stuck by her when no-one else would. The one who had helped her through all this.

"_You're gonna make it.  
And the night can only last for so long"_

Kairi was surprised. And it showed on her face. Her aqua blue eyes widened slightly, her mouth opened and she stared, before looking down at the ground, deep in thought. Now, Naminé was normally a shy girl. And for Kairi to see her singing in front of someone else, even if it was just her brother, was unusual. The blonde girl had always declined anything where she had to sing in front of people. In fact, Kairi had only really heard her sing because she overheard her while she was in the shower.

Looking back up, Kairi saw Roxas looking at her while he carried on playing. He jerked his head in her direction and the younger blonde looked towards the door and walked over. Kairi backed up slightly, embarrassed that she's been caught looking. However, instead of stopping singing, Naminé grabbed her hand and dragged her in, quickly shutting the door behind her. Now that she could see better into the room, Kairi noticed that her brother and Roxas' boyfriend was sat in the corner behind a blue drum kit. Axel looked up at her and smiled slightly, his red spikes bouncing slightly when his head moved. He knew that what had happened had hit her hardest, and he'd tried to be there for her. He really did, but, he didn't know how he could help. Luckily, Roxas had been there for him, and Naminé had been there for her. Sweeping over the room into the corner sat Demyx and Zexion. Axel and Roxas' best friends. Both had guitars in their hands, Demyx on lead and Zexion on bass.

"_Whatever you're facing,  
If your heart is breaking,  
There's a promise for the ones who just hold on.  
Lift up your eyes and see,  
The sun is rising"_

Naminé was still holding her hand in hers and was looking straight into her eyes. Kairi couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. The blue of Naminé's eye were captivating and they sparkled with love and happiness. Kairi was sure that hers were the same.

Listening to the words, Kairi realized that she didn't know what song it was. Her and the blonde girl had pretty much the same taste in music and whenever one of them found a new song, they'd share it with the other. And the fact that Kairi didn't recognize the song wondered how and when Naminé had found it. I mean, for Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion to learn the song and play it perfectly had to have taken some time. When Kairi thought about it, Naminé had been disappearing quite frequently lately. She'd always made some lame ass excuse that Kairi didn't believe one bit. Maybe this was where she'd go.

Naminé let go of her hands and went back to lean on the piano where Kairi noticed was a piece of paper. She assumed they were the lyrics to the beautifully amazing song that Naminé was singing. While Naminé was looking down, Kairi stole a glance at the piano music Roxas was playing from. Her eyes widened ever more than before. It was all handwritten.

"_Every high and every low you're gonna go through,  
You don't have to be afraid I am with you"_

Pieces were coming together in Kairi's head, but she didn't think about them. She just wanted to listen to her girlfriend's beautiful singing. There'd be time for questions later. And, as the song went on, and Kairi listened to the lyrics, she realized that they fitted quite well. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and she tried to blink them away. They fell anyway. Naminé raised a pale hand, and brushed the tears away.

"_The sun is rising"_

By the time that the song had finished, Kairi was practically bawling with her blonde lover's arms wrapped around her. While Kairi was crying into her girlfriend's chest, the older four knew it was time to leave. They quietly packed up their instruments, gathered their music, and walked out of the room, leaving the two girls alone. Pretty soon, Kairi was done.

"Thank you." Kairi spoke softly, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Was the quiet reply she received.

Looking up into blue eyes, Kairi said: "For everything. The song. Making me smile. Sticking by me. Helping me."

Naminé giggled. "You don't need to thank me for that stuff, Kai. Did, did you like the song?"

"It was amazing." Kairi replied. Naminé let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Where did you get it?"

"I wrote it. Well, I wrote some of it. Rox helped me with all the music and instruments." Shocked blue eyes looking loving into the blonde's eyes. "It was for you. I know you've been having a difficult time lately, what with your mum. And, I just wanted you to know I was there for you and that things _will _get better."

Kairi hugged her girlfriend tightly and kissed her pink lips. "I love you, Nami." She murmured against Naminé's lips.

Naminé giggled, and then replied: "I love you too, Kai."

* * *

**A/N: **You still here? I thought I told you to go listen to teh song on teh interwebz. Oh well, HAI! Ya wanna know something? Each time I typed 'girlfriend' I almost typed in 'grilfriend'. And that sounds a bit strange. XD . I just thought that was interesting.  
QUESTION TIME!  
Okay, so in a review, answer this question! (also say if you liked the story XD)  
What, is your favourite: Song? Band/Singer? Food? Drink? Colour? TV Program? and Sport?  
^^ You don't have to. I just think it'd be awesome if you do! And you never know, I might even answer it!

**~MysteriousEmo Out~**


End file.
